1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and associated fastening devices and, more particularly, to an improved open-end adjustable wrench as well as a system and method for conveniently, effectively, and with improved safety, loosening or tightening a bolt or like article having a polygonal head.
2. Background of the Invention
Many types of adjustable wrenches are well known in the art. For example, a crescent type wrench typically has an open-end, adjustable, parallel jaw configuration where the jaws are fit onto a bolt or a nut by means of a worm gear that drives a series of teeth formed integrally with a moveable jaw. By such an adjusting, a bolt or nut is secured between the moveable jaw and a stationary jaw.
Open-end adjustable jaw wrenches may have a limited function in a tight work space if the bolt or nut can only be rotated a fraction of a turn before it is necessary to remove the wrench from the bolt or nut and reposition the wrench for a subsequent fractional turn. A ratcheting mechanism may be combined with an open-end adjustable jaw wrench, but conventionally there have been problems due to inefficient use of applied torque. In addition, under high torque loads it is very common for a conventional wrench to slip sideways off of the bolt head, frequently resulting in physical injury to the user of the tool.